


Phainomenon

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Medical Procedures, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en esto se transformaría mi vida el día que conocí a Sherlock en la morgue de este mismo hospital… le habría dado un tiro —o un golpe con el bastón—, pero ahora es lo mejor del mundo.





	Phainomenon

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Sherlock pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Mis dedos entran en Sherlock con una facilidad abrumadora, líquido caliente y viscoso haciéndolos sentir extraños dentro del estrecho y vaporoso canal.

— ¡John! —gime, claramente haciendo un estoico esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de su voz.

Generalmente, es bueno en eso, pero ésta vez no tanto y me pregunto qué tan agobiado por las sensaciones debe estar para ni siquiera poder hablar con su habitual tinte lacónico.

Tendido en el incómodo y sucio catre de la choza abandonada que encontramos para resguardarnos de la tormenta, que azota el techo y las paredes, además de colarse por las abundantes goteras, con las llamas de un fuego, que milagrosamente conseguí encender en el hogar destartalado, bailoteando con obscenas cabriolas rojas, amarillas y anaranjadas que se proyectan en los podridos muros de madera, puedo notar que tiene la frente perlada de sudor y la mandíbula desencajada por el esfuerzo de no perder el control, porque incluso un hombre tan centrado como Sherlock puede hacerlo en circunstancias como éstas —sobre todo cuando sus experiencias pasadas no han sido de lo más gratas—.

—Ya casi —murmuro, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible—. Ya casi —no estoy seguro de si lo digo para consolarlo a él o a mí, porque también me siento a dos pasos de alejarme por completo de la razón.

Emite otro ruido estrangulado y me atrevo a lanzarle una nueva mirada, más cargada que la anterior.

—Usa el atizador —señala, luchando por levantar una imperiosa mano y señalar el fuego, donde la alargada pieza de acero, parcialmente sumergida en las llamas, ha comenzado a emitir un fulgor amarillo rojizo que destella casi como la luz de una lámpara de lava.

Sus dedos están tan manchados de sangre como los míos.

Observo por encima del hombro y el estómago se me revuelve, amenazando con hacerme vomitar, a pesar de que en Afganistán vi e hice cosas peores con tal de salvar la vida de alguien.

Ninguno de esos «alguien» era mi esposo, sin embargo, así que eso debe ser lo que hace que me tiemblen las manos, a pesar de que dos dedos de la izquierda siguen dentro de la espantosa herida en su costado, que no deja de rezumar sangre, roja y espesa, empero que no hay hemorragia interna.

Quiero golpearlo por saber que cauterizarla con el hierro ardiente es la única forma de evitar que se desangre antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Intercambiamos un cruce de vistazos acelerados y tiene el descaro de sonreír, ¡el muy maldito! —una parte de mí suspira al ver que lo hace, porque significa que no pretende darse por vencido y, ¡por supuesto que no: es el desgraciado _Sherlock Holmes_!—.

Extraigo los dedos de la herida, aun aterrado ante la idea de que el agua de lluvia nunca basta para desinfectar manos antes de un proceso así, pero no tenía otra opción; me pongo de pie por encima de él, quitándome la chaqueta, que uso como guante para tomar el atizador y volver a su lado.

Cuando me observa, noto cierto dejo de pánico en sus ojos, casi similar al que le mostró a Mary en el departamento, cuando su mentira quedó al descubierto y parecía guardarle cierta inquina por haberle disparado.

— ¿Sabes? —dice, los labios blancos como la cal y temblando sin parar. Mi corazón se estruja al verlo de esa manera—, los suelos de ésta región son arcillosos y ricos en minerales, lo que permite que exista una gran variedad de flora y fauna en los alrededores…

Siseo para pedirle silencio y, por una vez en su vida, obedece. ¿Por qué para él son importantes las cosas insignificantes en situaciones como ésta cuando, para mí, lo único relevante es salvarle el trasero y no quedarme sólo otra vez? Si enviudo de nuevo y pierdo, a la vez, a mi mejor amigo, ésta vez no habrá nadie que me saque del pozo de miseria en el que sin duda me hundiré.

¿En qué clase de persona me convierte eso? ¡Tengo una hija en quien pensar, por todos los cielos!

Preparo la punta ardiente del atizador para cauterizar la herida y quiero decirle algo como «te amo», para dar_me _valor, pero lo que sale de mi boca en realidad es un rencoroso:

—Gracias por arruinar _mi_ aniversario, Sherlock.

Suelta una carcajada esforzada y es el momento adecuado: pegó la punta del hierro a la piel abierta y la risa se convierte en un grito agónico que por poco hace que me detenga, pero no.

Ni Moriarty, ni Magnussen ni Eurus lo lastimaron nunca así, por lo que me parece irónico que tenga que ser precisamente yo quien deba hacerlo.

Cae, inconsciente, contra el suelo lleno de porquería, produciendo un golpe seco, y, por un segundo, creo que haré lo mismo, pero debo mantenerme firme: lo he visto a punto de ser envenenado por una pastilla tomada al azar, saltando de un techo, con una herida de bala en el pecho, intoxicado con sustancias químicas hasta el límite de sus capacidades, a punto de ser asfixiado por un desquiciado y apuntándose a la cabeza con un arma para detener a su hermana. _Puedo _con esto, porque, a diferencia de todos los que provocaron esas situaciones, lo estoy haciendo porque _necesito _mantenerlo a salvo.

La piel no tarda demasiado en cerrarse, pero el ambiente se llena de un desagradable olor a carne quemada mezclado con petricor y fango. Cuando todo termina, hago el atizador a un lado, improviso vendajes con tiras de su camisa, empapada y rota, y me tiendo a su lado, revisándole los signos vitales sólo para asegurarme de que seguimos juntos…

Aferro su mano y espero.

—O—

Nos casamos hace exactamente un año y tres días, no en el salón de fiestas de un lujoso hotel, como la primera vez que me aventuré a colocar un anillo en el dedo de alguien, y tampoco en el registro civil de Londres, no: lo hicimos en Sherrinford, ante la celda de una sonriente y sabelotodo Eurus y acompañados por nuestros seres queridos más cercanos.

La boda más extraña jamás llevada a cabo por alguien.

Al principio, la idea de arrastrar a Rosamund a ese lugar, tan lleno de muerte y malos recuerdos, fue aterradora y me negué en cuanto fue propuesta, alegando que ni siquiera tenía edad para recordar las nupcias, pero Sherlock me convenció de que Mycroft se encargaría de que Eurus no causara problemas, dándose cuenta de que ella era, más que nada, la raíz de mi malestar, y la mujer misma nos prometió que se aseguraría de no provocarlos y hacer creer a Mycroft tenerlo todo bajo control —al parecer, jugar con la mente de su hermano mayor, haciéndolo creer que seguía siendo el que tenía la batuta en la mano, era su pasatiempo favorito, ahora que asesinar, secuestrar y reprogramar los cerebros de las personas había quedado fuera de la mesa—.

No pude seguir negándome cuando Molly hizo el comentario de que su ahijada, implícitamente, estuvo en mi boda con Mary y merecía la oportunidad de estar en mi boda con Sherlock: los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y fue más que nada el saber que me estaba confiando al hombre del que siempre ha estado enamorada lo que me obligó a aceptar, aunque fuera sólo para cumplirle un capricho —cuando Sherlock tuvo que explicarle lo que hubo detrás de la llamada que Euros lo obligó a hacer, fue obvio, por la expresión que tenía, que el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al sentirse burlada, pero, a la vez, una llama se encendió en sus ojos, que me dejó en claro que, si estaba sacando algo de su continuo y aparatoso contacto con Sherlock, era un coraje de acero que la ayudaba a hacerle frente a las ofensas de los demás con la fiereza de una leona—.

Al darle la noticia de que nos casaríamos, a pesar de que algo duro se reflejó en sus pupilas, fue capaz de ofrecernos una sonrisa sincera y felicitarnos —así como de amenazar a Sherlock y hacerlo prometer que no arruinaría las cosas o ya se encargaría ella de tenerlo recostado en una plancha de la morgue de San Bart. Él se lo tomó a broma, yo no—.

La señora Hudson lloró histéricamente toda la ceremonia y la señora Holmes se dedicó a darle palmaditas amistosas en la mano, aunque ella también tenía los ojos húmedos. El señor Holmes nos felicitó con sendos abrazos y Mycroft corrió el riesgo de hacerse daño en los músculos de los ojos por tanto ponerlos en blanco, exhausto del sentimentalismo a su alrededor. Eurus tocó el violín para nosotros, con la mirada siempre fija en el rostro de Sherlock, desde el otro lado del cristal de su celda, de una forma que me despertó el instinto de tomar a mi nuevo esposo, a mi hija y salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, y Lestrade, quien fue el más sorprendido por la noticia del compromiso, sonriendo con orgullo, nos dio a ambos golpes en los brazos que seguro dejaron moretón, pero nunca nos molestamos por confirmarlo.

Pasamos por todo eso sumergidos en la neblina incómoda de que _nadie _debía comentar _dónde _estábamos y la particularidad de la situación. Al final, funcionó, porque somos Sherlock Holmes y John Watson y nuestras vidas desde hace mucho implican rarezas como éstas.

Rosamund estuvo a punto de tragarse la argolla de Sherlock antes de que yo fuera capaz de ponérsela en el dedo, pero Molly logró quitársela a tiempo y estampármela en la palma de la mano con algo más de rudeza de la necesaria.

Me mudé de vuelta a Baker Street esa misma tarde, algo que había pospuesto a pesar de que nuestra relación ya llevaba un tiempo e iba viento en popa. Fue extraño instalar a la niña en mi vieja habitación y comenzar a compartir la de Sherlock, pero nos habituamos a los pocos días y, lentamente, ideamos toda una nueva rutina de vida, con las singularidades de Sherlock mezclándose con las necesidades de mi hija, que comienza a parecerse más a él —sobre todo en los berrinches y niñerías— de lo que jamás se ha parecido a Mary o a mí.

La vida es buena de nuevo y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo…

Pero, ¡diablos!, ahora estamos _aquí_.

—O—

—La próxima vez que mis padres recomienden un lugar para vacacionar —dice, entre dientes y hablando tan bajo, que por un segundo pienso que lo imaginé, hasta que me doy cuenta de que ha vuelto a abrir los ojos. Río como idiota y dejo de acariciarle el cabello, mojado en sudor y lluvia, para besarle la coronilla y exhalar con alivio, porque han pasado _horas, _aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta, porque mi reloj debió descomponerse durante el accidente y el teléfono de Sherlock, el único que pude encontrar, no tiene pila—, siéntete libre de mandarlos al demonio. Tienes derecho, como mi esposo.

Hago un sonido divertido por la nariz —tuve mucho miedo de no volver a oírlo decirme así— y trato de encontrar una mejor postura en el suelo, pero está recostado contra mi pecho, así que no puedo y tampoco quiero sacudirlo mucho para no lastimarlo. Vaya vacaciones. Se suponía que estarían llenas de «cosas sucias y nuevas experiencias» —al menos, así nos las vendió la señora Hudson, haciendo alusión al último viaje que compartió con su marido, el narcotraficante—, pero imaginé algo muy distinto a esto: sin duda ha habido cosas sucias y nuevas experiencias, pero habría preferido prescindir de ellas.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Son tus padres —respondo, aferrándolo con más fuerza, más porque me congelo en éste clima del demonio que por otra cosa.

Sherlock abre tanto los ojos, que parecen querer salirse de las cuencas. Sigue pálido y tiene aspecto agotado, pero al menos puede reaccionar como habitualmente lo hace: con exageración.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Mamá tiene buena puntería y, si existieran los campeonatos de lanzamiento de rodillos de cocina, ganaría el primer lugar —bromea, con la voz igual de ronca que cuando acaba de fumar, hábito que está queriendo dejar (de nuevo) ahora que convive más con Rosamund.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que tu madre me ataque con instrumentos de cocina?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros antes de quedarse laxo contra mi pecho.

—Te aprecia más que a nosotros y nuestras malas costumbres, así que no se atrevería. Sólo te castigaría dándote una taza de té frío o negándose a tomar tu abrigo y colgarlo en la percha.

Los Holmes son extraños de esa manera, pero no dudo que la señora Holmes sería capaz de intimidar con pequeñas acciones como esas, porque tiene una forma de mirar que haría que un gigante se avergonzara de verla hacia abajo.

Hundo la nariz en su cabello rizado y asiento, satisfecho al tenerlo consciente de nuevo.

—Mierda, Sherlock —estallo por fin, embargado por el aroma de su champú, y él responde con un «uh» por lo bajo.

Estamos jodidos.

Todo iba bien mientras el auto circulaba por la carretera junto a un risco, pero, cuando empezó a llover, el día oscureció antes de lo esperado, el agua ablandó la tierra y un deslave nos lanzó volando hacia la vaya de contención, que no soportó el impacto y terminó venciéndose. Rodamos un largo trecho hasta llegar al nacimiento de un bosque. Nuestro chofer murió y nosotros nos libramos por esa chispa de suerte que a saber Dios de dónde viene, aunque Sherlock terminó con un trozo de metal doblado encajado en el costado y yo, con la pierna maltrecha de una forma que me recordó mucho la vieja cojera psicosomática.

De alguna forma, pude sacarlo de ahí y arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

De nuevo, tenemos suerte, pero es una malparida, por así decirlo, porque lo mejor sería no terminar en circunstancias como ésta, pero, al parecer, no todo se puede. Al menos seguimos respirando, algo que me pesa en la consciencia constantemente, al pensar en ese pobre desgraciado que tuvimos que abandonar bajo el temporal…

—Mycroft ya debe estar buscándonos —consuela Sherlock, hablando todavía con un hilo de voz que me pone de nervios—. Debimos llegar al _resort _hace mucho y ya deben haberle informado que perdimos la reservación —Mycroft se encargó del trámite, queriendo ser generoso y amable con nosotros, porque hace un mes nos metió en problemas con un grupo terrorista. Por un aterrador segundo, pienso en la posibilidad de que el accidente sea una consecuencia, pero no: fue obra de la naturaleza, nosotros mismos lo vimos—. Los locales ya debieron haberse percatado del deslave y la verja rota, así que quizás nos estén buscando también…

_Quizás. _

La tormenta es demasiado fuerte y sólo un loco querría surcarla para ser un socorrista improvisado.

»—Al menos ya no me estoy desangrando, John —agrega bruscamente cuando mi silencio se extiende y se da cuenta de que sus intentos de tenerme contento no están sirviendo de nada.

Me aferro a él con más fuerza, tratando de servirle de cobija para que no pase frío. Flexiono las piernas y lo apreso entre ellas, agachando la cabeza para pegar la frente a su hombro. Tiene la piel helada, pero, por dentro, ahí donde nuestras extremidades se rozan, emite calor.

¡Y pensar que en estos momentos debería estar haciéndolo pedazos en una cama de hotel!

Cierro los ojos e imagino a la vieja Eurus —aquella que estaba demasiado dañada tras pasar décadas lejos de un verdadero contacto humano—riendo a voz en cuello, burlándose de nosotros. Sigo teniéndole algo de miedo y en verdad no puedo creer que sea mi cuñada…

Pienso en Mary, en las alucinaciones que empezaron a aquejarme pocos días después de su muerte, motivadas por la culpa de no haberle revelado la atrocidad que hice a sus espaldas; aunque no pasó nada con la Eurus disfrazada, la intención es lo que cuenta y, hoy en día, cada mensaje de texto me sigue martilleando la cabeza sin piedad.

¿Sería capaz de _desear más _estando con Sherlock? En el fondo, creo que él fue lo que siempre ansié en realidad… pero, por un tiempo, pensé igual sobre mi esposa.

Respiro contra el cuello de Sherlock y él hace la cabeza a un lado, dejando más piel expuesta, del mismo modo que cuando estamos a solas y en silencio en nuestra habitación.

Recuerdo la carita, redonda y sonriente, de Rosy, que está pasando el fin de semana en casa de Molly, e imagino un universo alterno donde, al despeñarse el auto, ambos morimos y la dejamos sola en el mundo…

_Ahora tiene abuelos, dos madrinas, tíos —pero no cuentes a Eurus, _nunca_ a Eurus… y quizás tampoco a Mycroft. A Harry menos, pensándolo mejor—. Incluso tiene a Lestrade a sus espaldas y a todo el desquiciado Scotland Yard… nunca va a faltarle nadie. Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a echarle una mano en caso de que alguno de nosotros no esté… y su mamá debe cuidarla con la gracia de un halcón desde donde quiera que esté. _

Sherlock se relaja más en mis brazos y de inmediato me aterro, pensando que ha quedado inconsciente de nuevo, pero no es así, simplemente está rendido por el cansancio.

Es gracioso que haya recibido disparos, golpes en la cabeza, se haya hecho hasta lo impensable en el cuerpo con su abominable abuso de sustancias, pero la pérdida de sangre sea lo que lo drena y lo deja tan inofensivo como un cervatillo. Le sujeto la mano y mis dedos viajan, sin darse cuenta, hasta el punto donde puedo percibir a la perfección su pulso.

Thumb-thumb-thumb.

Evito, sobre todas las cosas, recordar la imagen de Mary muriendo, tirada en el suelo del maldito acuario, con el pecho lleno de sangre.

Cuando me casé con Sherlock, sólo tenía una cosa clara: quería seguir siendo John Watson y que él se quedara como Sherlock Holmes. Tampoco quisimos juntar los apellidos, así que la única compañera que ha tomado el nombre de mi familia es ella. Nunca me preocupé por pedir la opinión de Sherlock al respecto, a pesar de todo lo que danzamos hacia el momento de unir nuestras vidas definitivamente, ante los ojos del mundo entero…

— ¿Te habría gustado ser Sherlock Watson? —susurro, sin confirmar si puede oírme o no.

Ríe con cuidado, tratando de no herirse de nuevo. Ah, así que sigue conmigo…

—No —responde con total sinceridad, aliviando mi culpa, pues por un momento me sentí un cerdo egoísta—. ¿Querrías haber sido John Holmes?

Oh, diablos, suena muy estúpido. De hecho, puede que lo leyera hace mucho, en algún tabloide chismoso, cuando lo nuestro seguía siendo una especulación.

—No —contesto, usando su tono exacto de voz.

—Sherlock Holmes-Watson suena mejor. Tiene más… estilo —tose un poco y luego exhala, como si estuviera harto de sus propias reacciones físicas.

— ¿Te gustaría…?

—Me desagrada el papeleo.

—Ah, claro.

— ¿Y tú…?

—Creo que estamos pensándolo un año tarde —admito y él asiente.

Vuelvo a hundir la punta de la nariz en su cabello y, por un segundo, me pierdo recordando todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle, pero ahora mis manos deben limitarse a sujetarlo, igual que quisieron hacer cuando lo creyeron muerto, tirado en la acera ensangrentada, y cuando volvió y puso su estúpida cara embigotada frente a mí, pensando que sería una broma asombrosa, pero, en vez de eso, sólo pude golpearlo…

Sus dedos buscan los míos y se entrelazan con ellos.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas, John —pide, un tanto exasperado—. Es ilógico pensar con tanta insistencia en algo que no ocurrió. Ambos estamos aquí. Volveremos a _casa_, claro, si es que nos encuentran…

—No me estás ayudando.

—…y en cuanto deje de sentir que me abro por dentro una y otra vez, prometo que celebraremos el mejor aniversario que jamás hayas tenido, aunque sigo pensando que es una costumbre estúpida, como los cumpleaños y la Navidad.

—De acuerdo —acepto, irritado, porque cuando empieza a hablar así, termina criticando el Día de Gracias, Halloween y hasta el Diwali.

Simplemente no logra comprender que, si lo pierdo, _tendré _que ir tras él, porque no podré soportar pasar por lo mismo que con Mary.

Me siento avergonzado, derrotado y me doy cuenta, una vez más, de que soy una persona muy distinta a lo que he creído toda mi vida. No soy tan valiente como debería, no en situaciones como ésta.

Me aterra perderlo y, por mi egoísmo, arruinar la vida de Rosamund en el camino, de la misma forma en que estuve a punto de hacer cuando su madre fue asesinada.

Sherlock me da un apretón de manos y, una vez más, es como si pudiera leerme la mente.

—Todos moriremos, John, es la única verdad constante del Universo. Un ciclo indiscutible e inmutable ante el cual debemos someternos. Yo… no puedo decir que no me dolería perderte, es decir, salté a una hoguera en llamas bañada en acelerante para sacarte de ahí, pero me consolaría pensando que compartimos… grandes momentos —un nudo se me cierra en la garganta al oírlo, pero creo que es más de coraje que de sentimentalismo: significa que ha pensado en esto más que yo—. Me hiciste una mejor persona, John Watson, todos los días me esfuerzo por tratar de encajar en tu mundo de una forma que te permita sentirte satisfecho con nuestra unión y espero… que pienses de una manera parecida.

—Por supuesto —susurro—, pero eso no significa que aceptaré sin renegar que desaparezcas de mi vida. ¡Otra vez! —el coraje me invade, al igual que la frustración, pero no puedo hacer más que torcer la boca y mirar a todos lados, al tiempo que la lluvia nos sigue aporreando—. Sherlock, odio esto.

Se toma un largo momento antes de contestar.

—Yo también —confiesa—. Pero no podemos cambiarlo, lógicamente, sólo ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas y esperar que sea para bien.

En un arrebato, le sujeto el cabello con fuerza y lo obligo a mover la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo. La postura es incómoda y estoy seguro de que casi acabo de provocar que se atragantara con su propia saliva debido a la impresión, pero no me importa: mientras pueda tenerlo de esta manera, todo lo demás da igual.

Soy un soldado y se supone que me entrenaron para enfrentar la adversidad, para aceptar que no tengo injerencia en un radio más allá de donde nos encontramos y es cierto: lo único que nos queda es esperar.

—Tienes razón: los aniversarios son estúpidos. El próximo año, cenaremos en Speedy’s —decido.

Sherlock sonríe, con la boca demasiado húmeda por nuestro beso.

—Tomando en cuenta todas las veces que nuestro departamento ha estallado y provocado daños en el local, no puedo asegurar que será una celebración sin incidentes, esposo.

Río despectivamente por la nariz y me dedico a sujetarlo contra mí, manteniendo la boca firmemente cerrada, al mismo tiempo que _esperamos_.

—O—

Las luces de los helicópteros son lo primero que vemos a través del techo resquebrajado de la cabaña de madera, luego, escuchamos los ladridos de los perros y los gritos de sus guías.

El suelo está tan lleno de fango, que es difícil ver la madera podrida que hay debajo y estamos a punto de congelarnos, por lo que llevo las últimas dos horas pellizcándome los brazos y mordiéndome los labios para asegurarme de que Sherlock se mantenga consciente. Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero al menos el ambiente no le permitirá llegar demasiado lejos.

Es como si lleváramos horas atrapados en un congelador.

Mycroft aparece, con toda su imponente altura, en el umbral de la puerta de la choza, pálido como un muerto, envuelto en una gabardina para lluvia y con el dobladillo de los pantalones empapado y manchado de lodo.

El ruido de la puerta al caer nos sobresaltó y Sherlock profirió un grito ahogado que me hace pensar que ha estado delirando sin que me diera cuenta.

Mycroft exhala de alivio y empieza a gritarle al equipo de rescate para que se apresuren a ayudarnos. Sus ojos nunca se apartan de la figura de Sherlock y me doy cuenta, una vez más, de que el pánico por su familia es lo único que le confiere cierto aire humano.

— ¡Nunca consigo descansar de ustedes! —me saluda y, sólo para tenerlo contento, asiento.

—Yo también estoy un poco harto de nosotros, te lo aseguro —contesto y acepto la frazada que una mujer trata de ponerme en los hombros.

Mi marido es transportado en una camilla y yo cojeo detrás, teniendo un extraño sentimiento de ya haber pasado por esto antes, aunque no fue así.

Mycroft frunce tanto la boca, que pronto se convierte en una fina línea blancuzca.

—El próximo año… —empieza a decir, severo.

—Ya acordamos que nos quedaremos en casa, aunque tu hermano se aseguró de hacerme ver que ni siquiera ahí estamos a salvo, así que, ¿qué más da? —me encojo de hombros y Mycroft me regala una mirada extrañada que no me preocupo por dilucidar.

Hay parejas en el mundo cuyos mayores problemas tienen que ver con pagar las cuentas, cuidar a los niños o incluso con infidelidades y un sinfín de mentiras, pero los nuestros suelen ser más escabrosos que eso, más desquiciados e inverosímiles, y ni siquiera vale la pena desgastarnos dándoles vueltas un millón de veces, como dijo Sherlock, tratando de verlos por todos los lados posibles y queriendo darles sentido. No lo tienen. 

Lo que es verdaderamente relevante es saber que, mientras estemos juntos, sobreviviremos, justo como hicimos ésta noche.

—Por cierto, el amarillo te queda pésimo —le digo a mi cuñado, sólo para hacerlo enojar, antes de subir a la ambulancia detrás de Sherlock y, cuando las puertas se cierran, al otro lado lo oigo mascullar:

— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!

Sonrió y sujeto la mano de Sherlock.

—O—

Molly, poco impresionada con la noticia del accidente, lleva a Rosy al hospital para visitarnos y la coloca en la cama de Sherlock antes de entregarme una cesta llena de cupcakes, quizá pensando que eso nos alegraría un poco el aniversario malogrado.

Rosy se estira para tratar de sujetar la mano de Sherlock, quien se le ofrece sin dudar. La niña, confianzuda, gatea por la cama hasta acomodarse en su costado, afortunadamente, el que no está herido, y se recuesta contra su hombro, jugando con los dedos de mi marido como le gusta hacer para distraerse.

Molly exhala, aburrida, y se recarga en una cómoda, cruzada de brazos y mirándolos. Yo llevo una silla junto a la cama y me acomodo cerca de ellos. Cuando Rosy nota mi presencia, da media vuelta para saludarme también y sólo es el brazo de Sherlock lo que evita que ruede hacia el piso.

Ésta es nuestra pequeña y excéntrica familia.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en esto se transformaría mi vida el día que conocí a Sherlock en la morgue de este mismo hospital… le habría dado un tiro —o un golpe con el bastón—, pero ahora es lo mejor del mundo. Con todas sus idas y sus vueltas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó como una broma sobre el hecho de que no puedo escribir wink-times y espero que más de uno se quedara con cara de «¿qué?», sobre todo si se distraen tan fácil como yo :p  
Si te gustan mis historias, por favor, no seas un odioso ghost y déjame un comentario.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, historias originales, recomendaciones, entre otras cosas).  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (enfocado a la ecología y el reciclaje).  
FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de suspenso y fantasía).  
¡Por favor, dona para salvar el AMAZONAS!


End file.
